


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-One: Parallels

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: “…I feel bad, only learning so much of this now,” Hinata muses quietly. “Maybe…we could have been closer when we were younger, if only we’d known.”“Hindsight is always twenty-twenty.”





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-One: Parallels

He never really had a chance to notice just how similar they are. And not just as individuals…but in their circumstances. But as he spends more time with the Hyūga, the more Sasuke finds himself surprised at their parallels.

“So your father wasn’t keen on you, either.”

Before she can stop it, Hinata gives a soft, flat laugh. “…that’s…one way to put it.” There’s a pause as she sips her tea, a pained, faraway look in her eyes for a moment.

They’re tucked in a little cafe, rain pelting against the window beside them. She’d already been here, enjoying an afternoon off, when he picked the first door to escape the downpour. After ignoring all the odd looks, he’d found the one truly familiar face and taken a seat. After a curious blink, she’d simply gone back to her book before they started tentative conversation.

“…he was disappointed in my…lack of drive. I was a very timid child.” Her lips flicker into a humorless smile. “As I’m sure you and everyone else noticed.”

“Hn.”

“…when Hanabi was born, we lost our mother. I have to wonder if he took that as some…twisted sign that she would be stronger. From the beginning he pitted us against each other. When we were young, we still remained friends, but…after I lost my title, it was…strained for a time.

“But eventually I decided to forgo impressing my father, and simply work on impressing myself. Lo and behold…my improvement accelerated.”

Sasuke gives just a hint of a nod. “…Itachi was always better than me. Our father put a lot of pressure on him from a young age. Add in his brilliant mind, he was a perfect heir from the get go. I was just a spare. Not paid attention to until Itachi began distancing himself before the coup.”

Unable to help a small flinch, Hinata has no reply save for, “…it’s a cruel thing, but…it’s also how bloodlines survive. I just wish it wasn’t still such a focus…”

“Times are changing. Maybe clans will follow suit.”

“Neji-nīsan was always the genius of our family…which made it all the more shameful he was branded.” Hinata expression hardens. “…it made me hate the seal. I always planned on eliminating it once I became clan head, but…I’m glad he and Hanabi are working together to stop it.”

“…he hated you for a time, didn’t he?”

“…he did. But it was born more out of his hate of the clan system. After the chūnin exams, we grew much closer. He helped trained me. Which is why…it was so hard to lose him. He truly is my brother. I’m…beyond grateful for every day he’s had returned.”

“…I know the feeling. Itachi and I…well, you know as well as anyone what happened between us. But now we’ve got our second chance.”

“…funny how that happened.”

“…guess it is.”

The pair of them go quiet for a time, both silently pondering the mirrored circumstances.

“…I feel bad, only learning so much of this now,” Hinata muses quietly. “Maybe…we could have been closer when we were younger, if only we’d known.”

“Hindsight is always twenty-twenty.”

Light eyes drop to the table, somber. “…you always seemed so…closed off. And I saw how the other girls bothered you. I didn’t…want to contribute to that.”

“…well, I appreciate the sentiment.” It’s Sasuke’s turn to give a flat grin. “I had plenty of nagging girls to deal with. Still do, on occasion. But most of them also think I’m unhinged. So at least that’s helped it die down.”

Hinata’s brow furrows. “…I don’t understand how anyone can be so…insensitive that way. You’ve been through so much…all of that trauma would leave anyone changed and scarred. The fact that you lived through all you did makes you strong.”

He considers her quietly. “…do I scare you?”

“…no.”

“I asked Sakura that the other day. She flinched, but said no. I hate it when people lie to my face. I’d rather have a hard truth than a soft lie.” A pause as he broods over his tea. “…granted, I did…horrible things to her. I just wish she would accept that and treat me as I deserve rather than still try to act like we’re still the kids we were.”

Silence falls for a time as Hinata mulls that over. “…it’s true, you’ve done bad things in pursuit of what you thought were the right goals. People shouldn’t…forget that. But nor should they write you off completely - it’s not like you’re unable to change. After all, how you handled the council was honestly impressive. I’m not sure I could have kept my temper as well as you did, facing the people who called for the massacre.”

Sasuke stares at the woodgrain of the table. “…it was a long time ago now.”

“But -!”

“All I wanted was to be sure it wouldn’t happen again. My brother gave everything for this village. And I want it to become a village worthy of that sacrifice. Losing my temper would only have discredited us further. I couldn’t do that.”

“…well…I still admire you for it, Sasuke-kun.”

“…speaking of, how are things in regards to your clan council? I’m sure talks with them have been  _pleasant_.”

Hinata’s nose quickly wrinkles. “…they’ve been obstinate. All in the name of  _tradition_.” There’s a curt sigh through her nose, eyes closing as she reins in a spark of temper. “…but I won’t get into that now. Slowly, we’re gaining ground. The seals can’t be removed - not like Neji’s was, it’s too exhausting. There’s too many. But soon, we hope to have a total ban on it being implemented. I want the records of them and their application destroyed, but…” Another sigh. “…we need them to study, to see if there’s another way to remove them that’s not so costly. But none of us - myself, Neji, or Hanabi - are ever permitting their use again.”

“How’s your father handling it?”

“…fairly well. He feels great guilt after Neji’s ordeal. It’s finally fully sunken in what his brother did, and what Neji did: taking their duties and molding them with choice rather than force. He’s been standing with us to help get the practice shelved.”

“Good.”

They fall into another bout of companionable quiet.

“…you know…I think out of all of our classmates, I can stand you the best.”

She blinks, clearly taken aback. “…I’m…glad.”

Chin cupped in a hand, Sasuke stares through the rain-slicked pane to his right. “…I’m tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me. You don’t do that. You just…treat me like anyone else.”

“…well, if we’ve learned anything today, it’s that we have our similarities. Maybe I just…understand you in a way the others might find…difficult. But surely Naruto-kun…?”

“Tch…” Sasuke scowls, eyes closing. “…he’s my best friend. We understand each other, yeah. But there’s still a lot of subtleties he misses. Both in general, and…in regards to me. And he’s obnoxious.”

Hinata can’t help a quiet giggle, stifling it in a palm. “…he’s very boisterous. Kiba-kun is the same way. He can be a little…exhausting, but he’s still a dear friend.”

“…I can tell even he has his doubts. We might have settled things after the war…but he knows I’ve still got a lot to work on. At least he seems to know it’s nothing he can help with. Not like how he’d probably want to. His  _boundless enthusiasm_  and positivity only gets so far.”

She gives a soft but weary smile. “…you have a point. Not everything is that…simple. Some things require a more delicate touch. A bit more…finesse.”

Sasuke huffs a small, humorless laugh. “At least someone gets it.”

“…well, I know I’ve said so already, what with our clans allying while the Uchiha find their feet again, but…” Hinata gives him a warm, genuine smile. “…anything you need, you can ask me for, Sasuke-kun. We’re friends, and…if there’s something I can do to help ease your burdens after all you’ve faced, then…please, do let me know.”

His one visible eye slides to glance to her, surprise at the gesture hidden with practiced neutrality.

“…I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, finally caught back up! Sorry for the delays - life’s been kickin’ my butt!  
> I adore the subject of parallels between these two. So much wasted potential between them to interact in canon. But hey, that’s what fanfics like these are for ;3  
> Anywho, I’ve got some more writin’ to do, so I’ll stop my notes here. Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
